Warmness
by jenong1105
Summary: "kalau kau butuh kehangatan, jangan sungkan untuk datang kepadaku.", kata Jongin dalam tidurnya, membuat semburat merah di pipi tembam Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. BAD SUMMARY DRABBLE STORY KAISOO FICTION T YAOI


Warmness

KAISOO

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang tidak bisa dibilang cerah, mengapa? Karena kini turun hujan. Air yang turun dari awan itu menghujani negara asal Namsan Tower. Meskipun hujan, tak akan menghambat orang-orang beraktivitas.

Seperti siswa sekolah ini yang bermata lebar seperti burung hantu dan berbibir tebal ini. Ditambah kacamata bulatnya, bisa dikatakan anak ini adalah seseorang yang pintar dalam pelajaran. Ia hendak berangkat ke sekolah dengan payungnya yang berwarna hitam.

"ouhh cuacanya kenapa dingin begini?", gerutunya ketika sampai di kelasnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya lalu menempelkan pada pipi tembamnya. Iapun duduk di tempat duduknya yang dekat dengan jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan sekolah yang masih dibasahi hujan.

"tentu saja. Tadi pagi aku menonton perkiraan cuaca, hari ini dan seterusnya akan bertambah dingin dari biasanya.", kata teman sekelasnya yang duduk di depannya.

"tapi Kyungsoo, bukannya kau tak tahan dengan cuaca dingin? Kenapa kau tak memakai mantel tebal?", tanyanya lagi pada anak yang dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"aku tak bisa menemukan mantelku. Pasti ibuku yang mencucinya. Hanya satu itu yang aku punya yang tebal.", kata Kyungsoo –siswa yang tadi menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"jja, aku punya beberapa hotpack. Ambillah.", kata anak itu lagi sambil memberikan beberapa kantung kecil yang dinamai _hotpack_.

"gomawo, jongdae ah."

Kringg..

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk kelas. Itu artinya pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ia melihat bangku di sampingnya masih kosong, berarti teman sebangkunya akan terlambat lagi.

Mari kita perjelas. Teman sebangku Kyungsoo adalah Kim Jongin, anak dari pemilik sekolah yang sekarang menjadi tempat belajar Kyungsoo. Tapi kelakuannya yang menurut beberapa guru dan murid ini sedikit keterlaluan. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari ia selalu terlambat, ditengah-tengah pelajaran selalu tertidur, apalagi sekarang musim hujan ditambah cuacanya yang dingin, dia senang menempel pada bantal, guling, kasur, dan selimut tebalnya.

Grekk

"joeseonghamnida, aku terlambat lagi.", ini dia Kim Jongin kita. Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, lalu ia diijinkan masuk oleh guru pengajar. Kalau saja bukan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, ia takkan mudah melewati penjaga sekolah.

"terlambat lagi?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencatat rangkuman yang tengah dituliskan oleh guru pengajar.

"eoh. Aku kesiangan lagi.", jawab Jongin –panggilan Kim Jongin –sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"tapi, apa kau tak kedinginan dengan tampilan seperti ini?", Kyungsoo heran. Apa yang duduk di sampingnya adalah manusia atau serigala? Bagaimana bisa di cuaca yang cukup dingin ia hanya memakai kemeja sekolah tanpa blazer ataupun mantel?

"badanku cukup hangat. Wae?", Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lagipula kenapa ia bertanya seperti ini? Peduli? Percuma berbicara bijak pada seorang Kim Jongin yang terkenal membangkang, ia takkan mendengarkanmu walau kau punya berita bahwa ia akan meninggal saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba, waktu yang tepat untuk dihabiskan para siswa untuk makan siang atau tidur karena cuaca seperti ini. Hujan masih senantiasa turun walaupun hanya gerimis. Mari kita lihat Kyungsoo kita.

Ia tengah menikmati rintik hujan yang dengan senangnya turun dari atas awan, membasahi jendela di sampingnya. Ia memang tak suka dengan hujan, karena hujan dapat membuatnya sakit demam atau sejenisnya. Ia juga tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin, baik di musim dingin maupun saat hujan turun.

Tapi seseorang di sampingnya malah enak tidur, melanjutkan mimpinya yang tadi tertunda –menurut Kyungsoo. Orang di sampingnya yang berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu tak membawa sehelai mantel atau menyimpan _hotpack_ di sakunya.

Ceroboh dan bodoh, itulah pemikiran Kyungsoo.

"_badanku cukup hangat. Wae?"_, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat kata-kata teman sebangkunya yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Apa benar dia cukup hangat? Hei, sekarang hujan masih turun dan cuaca masih dingin. Lalu si mata lebar itu menyentuh tangan Jongin.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak jika kau menyentuh tanganku seperti itu?", Jongin bangun! Reflek tangan Kyungsoo menjauhkan di objek yang memang hangat tadi. Cukup hangat, pikirnya.

"ma –maaf."

"kau kedinginan?", Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk, lalu Jongin mendengus. Ia raih tangan yang lebih kecil itu, lalu ia genggam tangan kecil itu yang kemudian ia sembunyikan di dalam loker meja agar tak ketahuan murid lain.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan terkejut dalam satu waktu. Oh jangan lupakan dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Kyungsoo merasa hangat, badannya dan juga hatinya. Benar kata si Kim Jongin yang tukang membangkang ini, tubuhnya cukup hangat walau di cuaca dingin.

Tunggu, hatinya hangat? Entahlah, hanya Kyungsoo yang merasakan hal itu. Mungkin juga Jongin merasakan yang sama.

"kalau kau butuh kehangatan, jangan sungkan untuk datang kepadaku.", kata Jongin dalam tidurnya, membuat semburat merah di pipi tembam Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

Cinta? Entahlah.

END/TBC


End file.
